The Monster Mash
by gleeville
Summary: Blaine and Sam doing the Monster Mash…. I wrote this as a future chapter for my cinco de mayo fic… But since I'm taking forever and Halloween is today i decided to post it as a one shot Blam fic.


"Monster Mash"

The air was crisp and cool, autumn was in full swing in the town of Lima. The leaves had changed color and were starting to fall, orange decorations could be seen everywhere you turned. Blaine's favorite holiday was tomorrow and he had planned a scary movie marathon with Sam and couldn't wait to be with him.

"Hola Flaquito" Sam said, putting his back against the lockers.

"Hola Sammy!" Blaine answered closing his locker and smiling at his boyfriend. "I can't wait for tomorrow to get here! I'm so excited, we're gonna start our marathon with a classic, NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD! And then we're gonna watch HALLOWEEN not the Rob Zombie one… the John Carpenter one… It's one of my favorites and then we're gonna watch"

"About that…" Sam said interrupting Blaine. "I'm not gonna be able to make it… I had promised Puck and Finn to spend Halloween with them and I completely forgot, well I didn't forget but I thought I could cancel but they're being asses and started saying how I never spend time with them since you and I became official and this and that so… I told them I would be with them…Please don't get mad! It's jut that we have this thing we do every Halloween, we put hot dogs outside people's houses!" He said laughing, waiting for Blaine to laugh with him. "Why aren't you laughing?" He said confused.

"I don't get it… Hot dogs? How is that funny?" The shorter boy answered crossing his arms. "I really wanted our first Halloween to be epic… but maybe the guys are right, just because we are together doesn't mean that you have to neglect them." He said as he pursed his lips.

"Have I told you lately that I love you!" Sam said half singing and half speaking. "You are the best boyfriend ever! I mean you're like the only guy I've been with… well not been BEEN because we haven't done… ok mmm what was I saying?" Sam couldn't hide his embarrassment and his red cheeks were not helping.

"You were saying how awesome I am…" Blaine said winking at him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey… It's not that I don't want to… you know be with you… I just want it to be special, and also we're never alone! That's why I was looking forward to having some alone time… I mean not just to be with you but like I mean I do want to be with you but not like just BE with you…"

"Look who's blushing now" Sam said pinching Blaine's cheek.

"Patan!" Blaine said slapping Sam's hand away and sticking his tongue out.

"Did you just cuss at me in Spanish? I have never heard that one before… and I know a lot of them!"

"It means Jerk! But anway… I guess I'll spend Halloween with my mom, she's been begging me to watch this show she used to watch when she was younger called 'The Monkees'" Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

"I love animal shows! Is that like on animal planet? Discovery? Wait they had those channels in the 1900's?" Sam asked trying to figure it out on his own.

Blaine chuckled "You are so adorable!" He said giving Sam a peck on his lips "It's some show about a musical band from like the 60's, my mom used to watch the re runs when she was younger and fell in love with them."

"Mom's can be so weird… well I hope you like the monkeys" Sam said raising his eyebrows. "I gotta go, I can't be late for Spanish again… Sra. Andrade will not be pleased con me"

"Conmigo, gringo! Conmigo!" Blaine said correcting his boyfriend.

"I know! I just love it when you call me 'gringo'" Sam said stealing a kiss from Blaine and running towards his class "See you after school!" He shouted as he made a turn.

Blaine smiled to himself and sighed.

"Oh Sam, I love you! muah muah muah" Ryder said teasing Blaine and making kissing noises.

"Ja Ja Ja Very funny Ryder" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"What! You know you love that guy, and he loves you too!" Ryder said smiling at Blaine.

"He does, doesn't he" Blaine smiled "But what about you and Sebastian, that boy is head over heels for his Ry-Ry"

"Hey! Only Seb can call me that!" Ryder said playfully punching Blaine's arm. "So, I know it's super short notice but me and Sebastian wanted to invite you to have an 'American Horror Story' marathon at Sebastian's. We wanted to put on some costumes and go trick or treating with my little cousin and then head to Sebastian's to watch the show… of course you can invite your gringo if you'd like!"

Blaine returned the punch "Only I can call him gringo" and he winked. "Sam already has plans with Finn and the guys… and I had plans with my mom but I'm feeling the American horror story marathon more than a Monkees marathon"

"Monkees?" Ryder asked

"Don't ask…" Blaine replied. "Count me in! I'll be there!"

"Awesome! We'll pick you up around 6, we can trick or treat for about an hour, drop off my cousin and go back to the house and watch the show!" Ryder said looking at his watch. "Dude we better hurry and head to English…"

"Sounds like a Plan" Blaine said fixing his backpack and walking towards their next class.

Sam was still standing around the corner, without Blaine or Ryder seeing that he had listened to everything.

"Did he fall for it?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, he did" The blond replied.

**The Next Day:**

"Damn Andrade you make one sexy Robin!" Santana said whistling at her best friend.

"And you look super Hot as Mulan!" The boy said admiring Santana's beautiful costume. "You don't think my costume is too, I dunno… risqué? Or too provocative?"

"Hell Yeah, it is provocative so you better keep it! Those green undies look fucking hot on you so you better not change costumes!" She said spanking Blaine's ass.

"Ouch! That one hurt!" Blaine said rubbing his butt.

"It's not my fault you have such a spankable ass!" She said giggling.

"So how is life without your dad? Have you seen him? Is your mom Ok?" Blaine said looking at the mirror adjusting his mask.

"He keeps calling me, but I haven't answered his calls." Santana said standing next to Blaine looking at the mirror. "My mom is doing good, I love seeing her like this."

"I'm glad that your mom is happy, but how are you?" Blaine said turning to see her face to face.

"Let's not talk about my dad… I'm good, I'm ok…" Santana sighed and then changed the subject. "Are you bummed that you and Sam won't spend Halloween together?" Santana asked gathering her things and putting them on her purse.

"I am… you want to know something? I was planning on tonight being the night… you know… THE night…" The boy said blushing and looking down.

"Oh My God Andrade! Do you think you're ready…?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I've known I loved him since the first time we talked… Ok that sounds like I'm some psycho but I'm being honest… I liked him a lot when I first saw him and then when we started talking it was just so amazing, something deep down inside of me told me that he was the one… my soulmate" Blaine said smiling.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a boner?" Santana asked laughing.

"Damn it Lopez! I'm being for real!" Blaine said laughing with Santana.

"I know you are, well trouty is a dumbass for choosing his boys over HIS boy… Let's go, want me to drop you off at gay face's house or at hunky arms?" She asked heading towards the door.

"No thanks, Sebastian and Ryder are picking me up in a few minutes. Have fun at Rachel's girls night out!... or is it in? Since you're going to be at her house? Take lots of pics I want to see the girls costumes!" Blaine said as he sad goodbye to Santana.

**Sebastian's house:**

"Your cousin is so adorable Ryder, I had a blast trick or treating with him, his lego costume is so cute!" The three boys were walking up the steps to the front porch of Sebastian's house.

"He really liked you too Blaine, you're really good with kids." Ryder said smiling at Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah kids are awesome blah blah blah" Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

Blaine and Ryder laughed and Sebastian pouted. "Maybe it's your costume… It is a little scary…" Blaine said trying to make Sebastian feel better.

"I told you that dressing like a Zombie was not a great idea, well at least not if we were going to go trick or treating with Andy" Ryder said putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "He believes that a zombie apocalypse will happen soon and seeing you in your costume really scared him."

"I had no idea you guys were going for the sexy look! If I had known I would've worn something hot and would've looked hotter than both of you combined" Sebastian said crossing his arms and moving away from Ryder's touch.

"Well I still think you look hot as hell" Ryder said embracing Sebastian and kissing his cheek and then his lips. Sebastian giggled and returned the kiss.

"Isn't he gorgeous Blaine?" Sebastian said running his hands through Ryder's chest. "I mean look at his great bod in that sexy mummy costume! Come on Ry-Ry turn around, I wanna see the whole costume." Sebastian said standing next to Blaine so that both could look at Ryder. The boy was only wearing tight white boxers and some parts of his body were covered with white bandages.

"Ok, ok stop it! Let's go and start our marathon!" Ryder said blushing while he waited for Sebastian to open the door. "I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday and the teachers are having that in service shit and we don't have school! That way we can stay up as late as we want!

"Yeah and my parents are in South America for God knows how long so we have the house to ourselves!" Sebastian said finally opening the door. "I bought a lot of junk food, enough to last us the whole night!

"Sounds awesome Seb! Let's get it started!" Blaine said rubbing his hands together.

"Babe, did you bring the DVDs with you?" Sebastian asked Ryder.

"Shit, I knew I forgot something… I left them in my room… but Let's go get them! I mean my house is just a few blocks away. We won't take that long… Wait for us here Blaine." Ryder said making his way towards the door and grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"But wait… I don't want to stay by…" Blaine was interrupted by Sebastian.

"Don't worry, there are no ghosts or monsters here… we'll be baaaaaaaaack" He said in a ghostly tone and just like that, Blaine was alone in Sebastian's house. He walked to the living room and decided to wait there for the guys. His phone vibrated and scared the hell out of him.

"You're right… Hot dogs in people's houses is not funny… wish I was with you L"- Sammy

A smiled started to form on his face and he was about to reply to Sam's text when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and asked who it was but no one answered. He thought that maybe some kids were still trick or treating.

"Hi, I'm sorry but we don't have any candy left" He said as soon as he opened the door.

There was a guy at the door, dressed like the Joker from The Dark Knight movie. He was wearing white make up and greenish hair, the make up was spot on. But what caught Blaine's attention was that he was wearing the Nurse's outfit, just like in the movie. The guy had a sign that said Trick or treat and had a backpack on. He was just staring at Blaine with his head tilted to one side and a creepy smile on his face.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Blaine said a little scared trying to close the door, but it was too late. The guy put his foot between the door and the frame.

"Aren't you a lot hot to be wearing that super Hot costume?" The guy said eyeing Blaine, specially his crotch area.

"Sammy?" Blaine said opening the door completely.

"You really do look hot flaquito" Sam said smiling and hugging Blaine.

"Oh my God Sammy! What are you doing here?!" He said kissing his boyfriend.

"Did you really think I would rather spend the night with Puck and Finn than with my hot boyfriend!?" Sam said closing the door. He walked up to Blaine and hugged him again and smelled his hair. "I love your scent baby" He whispered to his ear and ran his hands down Blaine's back all the way to his ass resting his hands there.

Blaine couldn't help it and he pushed against his boyfriend and hugged him tight. He felt his boyfriend's hardness against his own. "Babe, I don't know what it is… but your costume is really hot too… Maybe it's the way the nurses uniform hugs your figure in just the right places, and don't get me started on your legs…" Blaine said looking down at them. "But let's not get too carried away…"

"I can't help it, your Robin costume is so fucking hot" He said spinning him around to take a better look at him. He hugged him from behind and now Blaine could feel Sam's erection against his ass. This caused the boy to move away from Sam's touch. "What's wrong flaquito, I thought you wanted this…"

Blaine turned around trying to hide his own erection. "I think this answers that…" He said pointing towards it. "but I'm scared that we will start and not be able to stop… I don't want the guys to come and catch us in a compromising situation"

Sam laughed and snorted. "Yeah… you're right… That would be awkward"

"But, how did you know I was gonna be here? Did you call my mom?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"I planned this! Well with Sebastian and Ryder's help… Come here I want to show you something." Sam said grabbing Blaine's hand and guided him to the basement. "Wait!" He said before he opened the door. "Close your eyes… no peeking!" He placed his hands over Blaine's eyes and carefully opened the door and guided his boyfriend inside the basement. Once inside he removed his hands from Blaine's eyes. "Ok open them!"

The basement was turned into a mini movie theater; there was a white sheet against the back wall to serve as a screen, a projector set up and a table full of snacks and drinks. Facing the screen were a lot of pillows and bean bags.

"You did this for me?" Blaine turned around with a big smile on his face. Sam smiled back and nodded.

"Anything to see my flaquito happy, I know how much you love scary movies and we haven't had time to go to the movies so I decided to make this night a night to remember." Sam said caressing Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned it to Sam's touch and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend, I love you so much Sammy" Blaine said kissing Sam's hand.

"Hey" Sam said holding Blaine's chin "Look at me… I'm the lucky one, after the whole Kurt fiasco and being pissed at you… you waited for me and you made me realize that we belonged together. I knew it since that day we talked for the first time, but my stubborn pride wouldn't let me admit it… I was mad because you didn't trust me but now I see just how great of a friend you are… you really are amazing Blaine. Thank you for not giving up on us flaquito, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you." By now tears were starting to form on Sam's eyes.

"Can we agree that we're both lucky?" Blaine said giving Sam a peck on the lips. "And I'm not going anywhere… woah oh woah oh stuck like glue, you and me baby we're stuck like glue" Blaine said singing the last part causing Sam to laugh and hug the shorter boy.

"You're such a dork, God I love you so much" He said before kissing Blaine.

"Surprise!" Ryder screamed as both he and Sebastian opened the door. "I told you he would fall for it Sam!"

"I'm just glad you both are still fully dressed…" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow, the boys couldn't help it and started to blush.

"Anyway... I'm glad you liked your surprise Blaine" Ryder said fist bumping Blaine.

"Bro, thank you so much for your help! And Seb… thanks for letting me use your house as a theater." Sam said hugging Blaine from behind but looking at Ryder and Sebastian.

"You're very welcome sir, Team Blam all the way baby! Feel free to do whatever you want tonight… WHATEVER…" Sebastian said winking at both boys.

"Seb, stop making them blush!" Ryder said between laughs. "Well guys, we'll leave you two alone, we'll be upstairs in Sebastian's Room"

"Yeah if you need anything, DO NOT BOTHER US. Sam you know where everything's at, so do you Blaine, so yeah… we'll leave you alone and please leave us alone… Ry-Ry and I will be doing the horizontal monster mash…" Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ryder put his hand to his face, clearly embarrassed. "You really are something else…"

"Yeah, that's why you love me!" Sebastian said placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Good night guys, have fun on your movie date" Ryder said as both boys made their way upstairs.

"So... what should we watch first?" Sam asked as he opened his backpack to take the movies out.

_"__He did the mash, he did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash"_

"Hold on Santana's calling me" Blaine said getting his phone. "Hello?"

"So how do you like your surprise?" She asked giggling.

"You knew about this!?" Blaine asked smiling surprised.

"Who do you think helped trouty getting your favorite snacks and movies together?" Santana said over the phone. "Anyway it sounds like you really liked your surprise Andrade, enjoy your night and tomorrow I want details… I would ask you to write notes but that would me too much… so anyways have fun and remember I want to know everything tomorrow!"

"Bye Lopez!" Blaine said hanging up the phone and hugging Sam from behind, placing his head on the blond's shoulder. "You really are the best, I love you Sammy"

"I love you too flaquito." He said turning around and giving Blaine and Eskimo kiss. "You changed your ringtone? That song will always remind me of president's day" Sam said laughing.

"You gotta love the simpsons" Blaine replied smiling.

The menu screen for "Night of The living Dead" had been on loop for the past 30 minutes and neither one of them had noticed, they had started making out right after the movie had started, no snacks had been opened. They were only hungry for each other.

"Baby" Sam said as he hovered over Blaine's body licking his way down from Blaine's ear lobes to his neck. "You taste so good, but I want to taste more… why don't you take off your costume? But please leave your green undies on…"

Blaine got up and gave his back to Sam.

"What's wrong? We can stop if you want" Sam said hugging Blaine from behind. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I know this is your first time and you know this is my first time so I don't want to ruin it by rushing it" Blaine stepped out of Sam's embrace and he took off his cape and then his robin shirt, leaving only the green underwear that turned his boyfriend on.

"I want to Sam, I'm just nervous to mess things up… I have no idea what I'm doing, If I'm doing it right or wrong, I'm just so nervous." The boy said looking down.

"Baby, I have no idea what I'm doing either, I'm just going by instinct, I know I want to kiss you, and lick you and touch you and just be with you" Sam said placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You really think I'm hot?" Blaine asked shyly.

"So. Fucking. Hot." Was all Sam said before he tried to kiss Blaine. The shorter boy took a step back and moved his face to avoid the kiss.

"Not so fast Sammy…" He said with a smirk on his face. "I want to see what's under that nurse's dress"

Sam chuckled and got closer to him. "Undress me" he ordered. Blaine stared into Sam's eyes and got aroused by the lust that filled his boyfriend's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he started to remove the uniform.

"Black CK Briefs, so sexy!" Blaine said putting his hands on Sam's chest and running them down his abs. Sam picked him up and Blaine put his legs around Sam's waist. They couldn't stop kissing each other and running their hands all over each other's bodies. Sam carried Blaine to the couch and laid on top of him, kissing his neck and sucking on it. Blaine kept moaning and whimpering so Sam knew his boyfriend liked what he was doing. "Mark me, Sammy… I want the world to know that I am yours" Blaine said between breaths.

"I can't get enough of you Blaine, I love you" Sam said biting on Blaine's neck. He kept exploring Blaine's body with his tongue, when Sam licked below his ribcage, Blaine giggled, making a noise that Sam had never heard come out of him. "What was that?" Sam asked stopping what he was doing.

"I guess that's my spot…? It felt so fucking amazing when you licked there" Blaine said, propping himself on his elbows to get a better look at Sam. "Baby you take my breath away" He said as he laid down again and started to play with Sam's hair.

"The feeling is mutual" Sam said as he kept licking and enjoying the noises his boyfriend was making. Sam was about to remove Blaine's underwear when he stopped him and got up.

"It's my turn" Blaine said winking at Sam and pushing him down, He started licking his nipples and that drove Sam insane, he kept squirming and moaning. Blaine was eager to take all of his boyfriend's hardness in his mouth, so he didn't waste anymore time and pulled down Sam's underwear. Sam was hard and wet, as soon as his cock was free Blaine gasped as he was amazed at how beautiful and big Sam's dick was. He started with slow long licks on his shaft all the way up to the head.

"Baby, that feels so good" Sam said between moans. Blaine kept licking and then slowly sucked Sam's manhood and deep throated him. Blaine felt the urge to gag but he kept at it, wanting to bring pleasure to Sam. In a quick maneuver, Sam got out from beneath Blaine's embrace and pushed him down. He turned off the TV and then got on top of him, but first removed his green underwear. "I want to taste you too" He said before he placed his cock on Blaine's face as he took Blaine's cock in his mouth, creating a 69. The room was silent, all that could be heard was both boys panting and moaning, slurping and licking.

"Sammy, I'm gonna come…" Blaine said trying to make his boyfriend stop.

"Me too Baby, I want you to come in my mouth" Sam said as he resumed sucking on Blaine's cock.

"Come in my mouth too baby" Blaine said as he grabbed Sam's dick and kept sucking. Both boys came at the same time and swallowed each others spunk. Sam got up and laid next to Blaine and pressed his forehead against Blaines.

"That was amazing B" He whispered, as he caressed his cheek. "I know that technically we didn't do the ummm _horizontal Monster Mash, _but that was sooo amazing"

"You already said that." Blaine said laughing and kissing Sam's nose. "I'm glad we didn't do it though… don't get me wrong!" He said trying to express how much he really wanted to do it with him. "I just want our first time to be somewhere else… not in our friends basement… but we definitely have to do this again, and again and again" He said smiling at his boyfriend. "I love you Sammy"

"I love you too Blaine" He said hugging him. Blaine cuddled with his boyfriend and pressed his head against Sam's bare chest.

"Best. Halloween. Ever" He said as they both went to sleep.


End file.
